


How To Get a Date: Movie Edition

by GalacticKookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, Human AU, Just mainly the first chapter and maybe some other parts, M/M, Not a long story, Swearing, Texting, adding tags as I go, college students, movie date, not a full chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKookie/pseuds/GalacticKookie
Summary: Patton wants to go on a date.Problem: He doesn't know how to ask.Solution: Ask everyone, including the boy he's been crushing on for forever to go somewhere. Ask said friends to cancel. Perfect. Logan will never see through it!





	1. Step One: Ask Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a textpost on tumblr that is basically this prompt. So, I go and make it logicality. Oh well!  
> My first chaptered fic! I don't know how long it's gonna be, sorry!! Enjoy CH 1 though! It shouldn't be too long of a fic.   
> Warnings: Swearing, Deceit  
> Enjoy!

_ *Pawton is typing in Friend Squad…* _

 

**Pawton: Hey Guys!**

 

**Logan: Greetings Patton.**

 

**Princey: HI!**

 

**Emo 3000: What.**

 

**Starbucks: Sup, babe**

 

**Doctor Cartoon: Hello :D**

 

**Snake: Bye**

 

**The Gayest of Them All: Hey Pat, what’s up?**

 

**Pawton: I had an idea**

 

**Emo 3000: Yikes…**

**  
** **Princey: Virgil!**

 

**Emo 3000: What?**

 

**Princey: ANYWAYS: Ignore him, Pat. What’s your idea?**

 

**Pawton: So, does anyone want to go to the movies on Friday??? I have a really good idea for a movie to go see! Pleeeeeeeeeease?**

 

_ *Multiple people are typing in Friend Squad…* _

~~~~~~~

_ *Pawton is typing in a private chat with Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All…* _

 

**Pawton: Everybody say that you can’t go after Logan gives his answer and it is a yes, okay? Please? For me? If he can’t go, I’d love to go with all of you!**

 

**Princey: Ooh, I see what you’re planning, sure! This is bound to be a great~**

 

**Snake: Oh I definitely won’t do that.**

 

**Starbucks: He’s lying. Either way, we have plans on Friday anyways. Me, Emile, and him are all going out**

 

**Emo 3000: ;)**

 

**Doctor Cartoon: Shut up, Virgil.**

 

**Emo 3000: ;) ;) ;)**

 

**Starbucks: V can’t go either anyways**

 

**Pawton: Why?**

 

**Emo 3000: Remy shut up-**

 

**Starbucks: Him and Ro are going on a date. Leave my boyf numero uno alone Virgil**

 

**Princey: Welp.**

 

**Pawton: AAAAAAAHHHHHH THAT’S ADORABLE**

 

**Emo 3000: Shit.**

 

**Doctor Cartoon: Language~**

 

**Snake: I totally feel soooo bad for you right now, V**

 

**Emo 3000: Piss off, Declan**

 

**The Gayest of Them All: Guys, be nice..**

 

**Pawton: Anyways!!! Thank you guys!**

 

_ *Pawton deleted the chat* _

 

_ *Logan is typing in Friend Squad…* _

 

**Logan: I am free on Friday, I will go with you, Patton.**

 

**Pawton: Great Lolo! What about you guys?** ****  
  


**Starbucks: Me, Declan, and Emile have a date soz babes**

 

**Snake: ^**

 

**Doctor Cartoon: ^^^**

 

**Princey: Me and Virgil have an outing as well, sorry darling. Another day?**

 

**Pawton: Sure :)**

**  
** **The Gayest of Them All: Sorry Pat, I have a test that day in class :(**

 

**Pawton: Aw it’s alright guys, so just me and Lo then?**

 

**Logan: Seems like it.**

 

**Pawton: That’s okay! I’ll see you tomorrow then?**

**  
** **Logan: Sounds acceptable.**

 

_ *Pawton, Princey, and Emo 3000 went offline* _


	2. Step Two: Get Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully asking Logan out (by the most unconventional means necessary), Patton is ready to depart! Now, what should he wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.  
> I'm realizing that these chapters are really short.  
> :|  
> Sorry about that...  
> But!  
> For Now!  
> Enjoy Chapter Two! :D  
> No warnings for this chapter, as well as no text.  
> Feel free to give me some criticism, writing is not my forte.

Patton was in a fervor. He was alone in his dorm room at 5 P.M. throwing clothes this way and that as he searched for something acceptable to wear. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed with panic, hiding the soft swath of freckles that dotted his cheeks. The methodical thump of his pounding heart didn’t calm him at all. He didn’t remember ever being this nervous for a date. No, not a date, he reprimanded himself. Just a friendly outing with a… friend. Yes. That’s what this was. A friendly outing. Sighing, he flopped on his bed.

Who was he kidding? This was already a disaster situation. He was just making it worse by lying to himself. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and tugged off his shirt, looking around for one of the other shirts he had flung on the floor. He had to get ready. After all, Logan was coming to pick him up in less than half an hour. He had to look somewhat decent if he wanted this to go anywhere at all. Standing up, he listed the tasks in his head he had to finish.

The minutes ticked by as Patton tried on outfit by outfit, the panic he had felt earlier slowly but surely returning. Nothing looked good enough. Nothing ever looked good enough. Grumbling, he took one last look around the room until his eyes caught something he had missed. Picking up the soft fabric from the floor, he slipped it on over his head and nodded at himself in the mirror. A lavender hoodie paired with dark ripped jeans and matching converse. It would do, he supposed. Adding the final touches to his look, he finally deemed himself ready. All he had to do was wait. 

A sound registered in the back of his mind as he sat on his couch, awaiting his friend’s arrival. Broken out of his daze, he jumped up and brushed off the nonexistent wrinkles, straightening his glasses as he tripped over his feet to get to the door as quick as possible. With a deep breath in and a few flicks of his wrists to calm himself at least a little bit, he opened the door to reveal Logan. As he struggled to find something to say, it didn’t take long to feel the blush that crept up his cheeks. 

It was something he noticed a long time ago, when Patton had originally met the man. Logan was always dressed nice. For a man who didn’t understand many social customs, he sure understood fashion. His friend was dressed in what Patton recognized as his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, the ones that made him look taller than what he actually was. Simple gray shoes were perfect for going to the movies, not too casual but not uncomfortably dressy either. He wore a white button-up shirt under a blue jacket that looked soft to the touch, and finally, his signature glasses. Logan was rarely seen wearing contacts. 

Patton came back to reality when Logan cleared his throat, looking up at him with concerned eyes. He bit his lip and glanced down, muttering a small “Sorry,” to play it off. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to be out of it, so hopefully Logan took no mind to the situation. 

“Are you ready to depart, Patton?” 

He nodded, taking the hand that had been offered to him. Letting himself be led to the car, he sighed in contentment. Maybe this date wouldn’t be too bad after all. 


	3. Step Three: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the theater, Patton figured it would be easy to pretend it wasn't a date. That's turning out to be harder than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!  
> Warnings: Deceit, swearing (minor for both)  
> Thanks for sticking with the series so far!

_ *Pawton is typing in a private group chat with Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All…* _

**Pawton: Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit it’s happeniiiiiiiiiiing guys hellpppppppp**

**Princey: Wow, it must be serious if you’re swearing, Pops** **  
** **The Gayest of Them All: Pat, you’ve got this! Logan doesn’t even know it’s a date so just act like you’re hanging out like normal :D**

**Pawton: Good point,,, I’m just nervous,,,,**

**Emo 3000: I would be too.. What if he figures it out?!**

**Starbucks: Wow you really are true to your screen name**

**Emo 3000: Thanks.**

**Pawton: GUYS I DON’T WANT HIM TO FIND OUT WHY OWULDYOUSYATHAT**

**Snake: Sorry what was that?**

**Pawton: HHHHHHHH**

**Doctor Cartoon: Patton, just take some deep breaths. But make them inconspicuous. Try and talk to him! It’ll be okay. He probably won’t find out anyways, we all know that Lo is awful with feelings.**

**Princey: There’s the tea**

**The Gayest of Them All: True**

**Emo 3000: It’s ridiculous how oblivious he is with feelings. And I’m the one who has to deal with it cause I ROOM with him.**

**Starbucks: Oh go cry me a river.**

**Snake: Lol**

**Emo 3000: >:(**

**Princey: Lol**

_ *Multiple people are typing in a private chat with Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All…* _

_ *Notifications for the private chat with Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All was turned off* _

Patton shut off his phone and shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket. Leaning his head back so it touched the seat, he took a deep breath and spared a glance over at Logan. The man was focused on the road, a neutral expression on his face. That was normal a normal expression for him, his face void of any emotion. If anyone had looked at him now, they would probably have thought he was a robot. Though, if you really knew Logan, you would know that he was extremely focused. You’d see his hands gripping the wheel as he stared out the windshield. But that was the joy of being Logan’s friend. You got the privilege of knowing all of his different sides and feelings. You got the privilege of knowing who he was. The privilege of learning each and every of his different habits and expressions. Patton remembered first meeting Logan, how closed off he was then. And he thought of now, how open Logan was able to be with their friends, how he wasn’t afraid to share how he felt with them now, how he was able to say any random fact that popped into his head without shame or fear that they would think he was annoying. He smiled softly and turned to look out the window. His thoughts drifted away for the millionth time that day.

The jerk of the car as it came to a stop jolted Patton out of the comfortable chaos of his mind. He flushed, realizing he didn’t say anything to Logan the entire ride, and as he fumbled with the seat belt, his mouth stuttered out an apology. Finally making it out of the car, he turned towards Logan with a sheepish expression on his face. But Logan, calm and neutral as ever (which both aggravated Patton and calmed him at the same time), just smiled and promised that it was fine. That he didn’t mind, and that it was a comfortable quiet. 

The nerves came back full swing as they walked into the movie theater together. He knew he had meant for this to be a date, he was fully allowing himself to admit that now after earlier’s panic, but he was extremely aware that he and Logan probably looked like a couple. What made it worse was that he knew that Logan probably didn’t even think of that when he slipped his hand into Patton’s to lead them into line. He probably didn’t think of that even when Patton unconsciously didn’t let go. Which he did now, slipping the hand into his pocket. The butterflies were rampant.

Thankfully he had pre-ordered the tickets. They had gotten to the front of the line and Logan had opened his mouth to offer to pay for the tickets. He had taken them out of his pocket and handed them to the lady at the counter, feeling the powerful feeling of Logan’s grumpy face burning into the back of his head. He smiled sweetly, turning back to his friend, and led them into the snack line. Mentally he kept note of what snacks Logan had wanted as they talked in line, but once they got to the front, Logan pushed in front of him and ordered for the both of them. His heart pounded, sounding like thunder inside of his body, but he put on a fake pout to mask it. Or at least try.

Logan slipped his hand back into Patton’s as they walked into the theater, but he knew it was to only bring them to their seats. Mentally sighing, he sat down and steeled himself. He could do this. 


	4. Step Four: The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he was prepared for this. He thought he could do it.   
> Oh how wrong he was.   
> Though, he was wrong in a completely different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> LOOK  
> I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS ONE WAS  
> THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I COULD THINK TO ADD!!  
> :(  
> Anyways haha  
> Warnings: None!  
> Enjoy!

This was a mistake. 

How was he supposed to know that this was a horror movie?! He read the synopsis and saw the movie poster, he figured that would clue him in, but no! Apparently not! Biting his lip as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen, he felt hot tears flow down his face. He knew it was irrational but the movie was just so scary! And he wanted to be brave because he didn’t want to look like a dumb kid in front of Logan. Though, he supposed, it was probably already too late. It’s not like he was the best at hiding his emotions. He jumped in his seat, fingers gripping the armrests in a death grip. The pounding of his heart was no longer because he was lovestruck. He was terrified. 

Something warm was set on his hand that was gripping the armrest. Opening his eyes just a peek, he looked over and saw a hand over his. Lifting his head more, Patton saw Logan looking at him concernedly. He could feel the telltale warmth of his cheeks, and he glanced away, embarrassed. 

“Patton? Are you alright?” Logan’s voice was quiet, caring. 

Patton answered with a slight nod. He was  **not** going to admit that he was scared of the movie-

“The movie is scaring you, is it not?”

Well.

There went that plan.

Turning his head slightly back to look at Logan, he nodded once more. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Logan was still staring at him, and a flutter of butterflies invaded his stomach. Clearing his throat, he turned fully to look at Logan, hoping the semi-darkness of the movie theater would hide his blush. 

“Would you prefer to leave rather than stay?”

“No! I don’t want you to miss the movie just cause Lil ‘ol me got scared. That wouldn’t be very cool of me. I can just look away at the scary parts, it’s not a big deal.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Patton. But I would much prefer for you to enjoy this too. Now, why don’t we get out of this theater, and get some ice cream, yeah?”

Patton wiped his tears away and nodded, standing up and leaving the theater with Logan right behind him. 

They got into the car when Logan turned to him with a serious expression on his face. “Now, the most important question of the night, where would you like to go for ice cream?”

“Oh gosh! I can’t believe you’d put this on me to choose! Could we go..”

Logan put up his hand and smiled. “Let me guess. Coldstone?”

“How’d you know?!”

“It’s almost like I haven’t been friends for you for years.”

“Oh stop it!”

They laughed, and Patton couldn’t help but stare as Logan’s face lit up in joy. Logan was beautiful. Patton couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as Logan started the car and drove out of the parking lot. 


	5. Step Five: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patton's freakout at the movie, they get ice cream. Will Logan be able to handle Patton's (two) puns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. Imma be straight forward with you. This chapter is terrible. It's short. But I have been putting it off for forever because I had no inspiration for it sooooo sorry? Also yes, Logan is shorter. It's a plot device for next chapter. Which I think should be the last one? Anyways! Enjoy!  
> Warnings: NONE :D

The red and white sign of Coldstone was lit up as they drove into the parking lot. The sun, while not fully set, had definitely started to sink down and illuminate the world in a completely different light. Patton looked over at Logan as they got out of the car, and he saw the shorter’s face was lit up, almost rosy looking, a stark contrast to his usual creamy complexion. He smiled to himself as they walked into the little ice cream shop.

The overwhelming sugary aroma flooded his nose as he stepped inside. The bell jingled behind him, announcing to the staff that there were new customers that had arrived. Patton licked his lips as he skipped forward to the counter. They had gotten lucky. Because they had come in so late, there was almost nobody inside the small store, and therefore, nobody in line as well. He watched as Logan observed the options quietly, ordering what was probably the least sweet option on the menu. Oh well. Logan’s loss! Barely glancing up at the menu, he ordered his favorite ice cream, which coincidentally, was also the most sugary ice cream that they had.

Sitting down with their respective ice cream cones, Patton grabbed Logan’s free hand, causing the smaller to look up at him in surprise. “Lo, thank you. I really appreciate that you didn’t mind that we left. I know that my fear was a little childish, but it means a lot to me. Plus, thanks for taking me out to ice cream instead.”   
A small smile found it’s way onto Logan’s face. “Of course, Patton. It was no bother at all that we left the movie. And I don’t mind taking you to ice cream, it’s one of the only times I can actually buy something for you because you weren’t insisting that you had to buy it.”

“Aww, Logan, you’re too sweet!” Realizing his unintentional pun, he straightened up, grinning. “Get it? Sweet? Cause we’re eating ice cream? And that’s sweet?” He laughed at his joke and watched as his friend rolled his eyes, turning his head to stop Patton from seeing his slight smile. “I can see you smiling, Logan Taylor, don’t pretend you didn’t think it was funny!”

Turning his head fully back, Logan smiled, looking sheepish. “Okay, you caught me. Though to be fair, I know you can do better than that with your puns.”

“Oh you know I can! My puns are out of cone-trol!” 

“Oh boy…”   
“You know you love it!”

“I suppose..”

Patton smiled, going quiet. He squeezed Logan’s hand, which he had realized he still had in his grasp. The two sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s company. 


	6. Step Six: The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date has come to a close...   
> Who knows what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the end! I can't believe I actually finished a chaptered fic!  
> Thanks for coming on this ride with me! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Warnings: None  
> Final Word Count: 3548

“Well, I suppose it’s time to get you home.”

Logan was looking through the window as darkness settled in. They had been there for around an hour and a half, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. So much so that they lost track of time. Standing up, Logan took the napkins to the trash and came back to the table, offering his hand once more to Patton. Accepting the outstretched hand, he stood up.

“I guess so…” Patton tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Thank you again for tonight.”

“Anytime.”

The drive home was quiet. He watched as the stars slowly appeared, dotting the midnight blue sky above them and filling the peaceful night with their beauty. As they pulled into Patton’s driveway, Logan interrupted the silence that had been surrounding them for the entire ride.

“I had fun tonight, Patton. Thank you for inviting me.”

He could feel his face flushing as he stepped out of the car with Logan right behind him. When they got to the steps of his porch, he turned around to face the shorter, his fingers playing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “Of course! I had fun too, Lolo.”

“I have just one quick question before I go.”

“Okay?”

“Was this a date?”

The words hit him like a jolt of lightning. Logan had figured him out. “What? I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Playing it off was _not_ working. “I, uh, it was just a friend outing? We were just hanging out like normal. Yeah. Exactly. That’s… exactly what it was.” Patton found himself trying to convince himself of that fact more than he was Logan, his voice getting progressively quieter as he rambled.

Hands grabbed the fabric of his sweatshirt and pulled him down with a jerk. Soft lips were on his, kissing him passionately, as if this were the last kiss they’d ever get instead of the first. He relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, pulling the man closer to him as they basked in each other’s warmth. Finally they pulled away, cheeks flushed, staring at each other with the adoration of best friends and lovers.

“So I guess it was, huh?”

“Oh hush, you.”

Logan pulled him close once more, closing the gap.

\---------------------------

_*Pawton is texting in a private group chat with Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All…*_

**Pawton: Hey guys! Thanks for your help with everything. Hope your Friday went well!**

**Princey: Well you sure are happy**

**Emo 3000: suspicious**

**Pawton: What do you mean?** **  
** **Starbucks: Idk babe, but he’s kinda right. Anyways! SPILL THE TEA**

 **Doctor Cartoon: Remy! Let him tell us on his own time!** **  
** **Snake: Quit the psychology, Emile. We all know you want to know about this date waaaaaaaaay more than any of us.**

**Princey: Oooooh busted!!!**

**Doctor Cartoon: All I want to know is if his outing went well! Nothing more, nothing less, you liars! >:(**

_*Starbucks sent a screenshot to the chat*_

**Doctor Cartoon: OKAY**

**Doctor Cartoon: I GET IT**

**Doctor Cartoon: YOU GOT ME**

**Snake: lol**

**Emo 3000: lol**

**Princey: Lol**

**Starbucks: Yup. Love you too, babe**

**The Gayest of Them All: Anyways now that that is all over, how was your date, Pat?** **  
** **Pawton: It went really well!**

**Princey: Aww!**

**The Gayest of Them All: I’m happy for you!** ****  
**Doctor Cartoon: Yay that’s wonderful!** **  
** **Snake: Shame.. Would’ve killed for some drama**

**Starbucks: Lol okay maybe you should take Virgil’s title instead**

**Emo 3000: Oof**

**Pawton: Yeah, he kissed me!!!!!!**

**Princey: OOOOH SHIT NO WAY**

**Emo 3000: Okay, Padre’s getting more action than we ever thought he would**

**Starbucks: lol wow V, getting personal**

**Emo 3000: He can take it**

**Emo 3000: In all seriousness I’m happy for you, Pat**

**Pawton: Thanks Virgil :)**

**Emo 3000: Np.**

**Princey: Now that this chat is useless, Shoo! Back to the Friend Squad, losers**

**Starbucks: No need to be aggressive Roman geesh**

**Pawton: XD okay Ro, I’ve got it handled.**

_*Pawton deleted the private chat between Princey, Emo 3000, Starbucks, Doctor Cartoon, Snake, and The Gayest of Them All*_

_*Multiple people are typing in Friend Squad...*_

**Princey: Okay**

**Emo 3000: Happy?**

**Princey: Very.**

**Starbucks: YESSSSS LOGAN GET IT** **  
** **Pawton: HHHHH stOP**

**Logan: I’m confused.**

**Pawton: It’s unimportant! Don’t you worry about it!** **  
** **Princey: Lol Remy**

**Doctor Cartoon: Oh goodness…**

**The Gayest of Them All: It’s no big deal, don’t owrry about it Logan**

**The Gayest of Them All: Worry****

**Logan: Okay…**

**Pawton: SO! How did your guys’ dates go?** **  
** **Snake: ours went fine**

**Princey: Virgil took me to a concert so that was fun**

**Pawton: Cool!**

_*Multiple people are typing in Friend Squad...*_


End file.
